Viviendo una mentira ¿o no?
by ain90
Summary: Bueno... La verdad, no he podido encontrar resumen para éste one-shot... Ms o menos trata de Harry, que vive en dos mundos a la vez, pero qu quiere vivir sólo en uno de ellos para estar junto a sus seres queridos. Mejor lo leéis, y si no entendéis alg


-Harry, por favor, tómate tu medicina. –Le decía una enfermera al ver al chico tumbado en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y ausentes.

-No quiero. Cuando tomo esas cosas no puedo ver a mis amigos y hablar con ellos, tampoco puedo ver a mi amado para decirle lo mucho que le quiero.

-Pero Harry…

-Hogwarts me necesita. No puedo dejar a todos tirados cuando Voldemort esta a punto de atacarlos.

-Harry, cariño. Hogwarts no existe. Estas aquí ingresado desde que tuviste aquel accidente a los once años y empezaste a ver cosas que no son reales.

-¡Hogwarts sí existe! ¡Voy todos los días ahí, hablo con mis amigos, los profesores me mandan deberes, Snape me odia, mi padrino Sirius… Mi-mi padrino Sirius murió…

-Por eso debes tomarte la medicina. Esto te ayudará a olvidar todo el dolor que te causó Voldemort.

-Pero… No sólo olvido el dolor, también me olvido de mis amigos y de todo Hogwarts. Es como si me desmemorizasen o algo así. No me gusta.

-¿Te gusta el dolor de saber que tus padres y seres queridos están muertos?

-N… No. –Contestó Harry, dudando un poco.

-Entonces, tómate esto.

Harry, como todos los días a las seis de la tarde, se encontraba en su cuarto del manicomio con la enfermera insistiendo en que se tomara su medicina. Y, como siempre, al final cedía.

**.·º·.Flash Back.·º·.**

Todo el mundo sabía de la condición de Harry Potter. Él y sus padres iban en un crucero de vacaciones cuando, de repente, el barco empezó a hundirse. Sus padres habían muerto ahogados, y lo que nadie sabía era, cómo aquel muchacho pudo haber sobrevivido durante 4 días en el profundo océano, sin comida, sin agua potable, solo en medio de la nada.

Fue un milagro que aquellos pescadores de aguas profundas fueran a esa zona, ya que si el chico hubiese pasado más tiempo en aquel lugar, habría muerto de hambre o de cansancio.

El chico fue ingresado en el hospital para ver sus constantes vitales y para proporcionarle algo de comida y agua. El chico no era capaz ni de levantar un dedo, estuvo dos semanas en el hospital hasta que empezó a hablar y decir cosas sin sentido, como que alguien llamado Hagrid había derribado la puerta de un faro para entregarle una carta donde lo admitían en un colegio mágico. Y que Voldemort estaba tratando de robar una piedra y que un basilisco de más de 10 metros le había mordido y un fénix le curó la herida.

Durante aquellos 6 años, los médicos del manicomio habían tratado las alucinaciones del chico, le daban el mismo tratamiento que a todos los pacientes con los mismos problemas, pero no tenían efecto en Harry, y éste seguía convencido de que debía matar a Voldemort y terminar el curso en aquella escuela.

**.·º·.****Fin Flash Back.·º·.**

Tras tomar la medicina, Harry se durmió. Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando volvió a despertarse.

**.·º·.Visión Harry.·º·.**

-¡Ey, Ron, espera! –Dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a Pociones. Y ya sabes cómo se pone Snape, sobre todo contigo.

-No me lo hagas recordar…

Ron y Harry se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar algo ligero antes de empezar con sus clases.

Harry no paraba de observar a cierto rubio Slytherin con ojos de enamorado. Desde que se habían vuelto pareja, su vida había dado un cambio de 180º al saberse correspondido, pero su relación debían mantenerlo en secreto. Lucius le había dicho a Draco que debía ir a presentarse ante su Señor aquel verano de su sexto curso para que lo iniciaran como mortífago. Draco enseguida se lo contó a su chico, y él, como buen Gryfindor, le había prometido que solucionaría todo antes del verano.

Pero Harry, ahora, no estaba muy convencido de poder cumplir aquella promesa. Últimamente soñaba mucho con otra vida, con una vida muggle, rodeado de enfermeras y de medicinas. Había pasado muchos días en la enfermería, sin despertarse, por aquel mandito sueño que le estaba volviendo loco. Él no estaba loco, se encontraba en Hogwarts y aquellas enfermeras y esas estúpidas medicinas no le harían cambiar de opinión. Aprovecharía todo lo que podía para mantenerse despierto y seguir con su vida cotidiana, sin preocuparse de aquel sueño.

-Señor Potter. ¿Está usted prestando atención? –Preguntó un Snape muy furioso haciendo que Harry se sobresaltase.

-S… Sí, señor.

-Bien. ¿Me puede decir, entonces, porqué no me contesta?

-¿Contestar a qué, señor?

-Le he preguntado que porqué tiene su poción una espesura tan gruesa y un color tan oscuro cuando, en realidad, debía de ser tan ligero como el agua y de un verde claro.

-Lo siento, profesor Snape.

-Castigado. –Dijo éste.- ¡Ah! Y veinte puntos menos para usted.

-¡Pero no es justo! –Había saltado Ron.

-¿No es justo? ¿Le parece justo que Potter no me preste atención y ni siquiera sepa hacer bien una poción tan simple?

-Bueno… yo…

-Diez puntos menos, señor Weasley.

La clase terminó con 40 puntos menos en la Casa Gryffindor por Harry, Ron y Neville, éste último había hecho explotar su poción, como siempre.

Después de las clases, Harry se disculpó con sus amigos diciendo que quería ir a ver a Hagrid sólo. Pero fue al lugar donde siempre se juntaba con su Draco.

-Has tardado.

-Sí, lo siento. Ron y Hermione querían venir a visitar a Hagrid. Les he tenido que decir que Hagrid me había llamado para ir sólo…

-Bueno… No importa. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? ¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños tan extraños?

-Sí. Y ya no puedo más, Draco. Cada vez tardo más en despertarme, me olvido de todo esto, de nosotros, de mis amigos, de que soy mago…

-Harry, no te preocupes. Es sólo un sueño.

-Pero es tan real… Tengo miedo de que, algún día, me quede dormido en aquel sueño y no vuelva a despertarme…

-Eso no va a pasar. Iré yo y te despertaré si es necesario. Pero no te dejaré sólo con esas enfermeras. A saber que clase de cosas te hacen. –Le dijo Draco bromeando.

-Jajaja. Sólo me dicen que me olvide de todo esto. Y me dan medicinas…

-Lo sé, Harry.

Harry y Draco pasaron la tarde sentados en aquel claro del bosque prohibido, hablando, besándose, amándose… Hasta que llegó la hora de volver al castillo.

Harry se dirigió a su Sala Común para juntarse con sus amigos antes de irse a dormir.

Ya en su cuarto, se quedo tumbado boca arriba en la cama, pensando en su vida. ¿Y si aquel sueño no era un sueño y era, en verdad, la realidad? ¿Y si las enfermeras tenían razón? No. No podía ser. Draco no podía ser un ser imaginario. Se amaban, y ese amor no era falso, era muy real. Y la muerte de su padrino también fue real. Y sus amigos…

Al final, se durmió.

**.·º·.Fin Visión Harry.·º·.**

-Ya has despertado. Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ve al comedor, come algo, pasa el rato y vuelve a tu cuarto como siempre, Harry. A las 6 vendré a darte la medicina.

Harry se levantó de la cama e hizo todo lo que la enfermera le dijo.

Todos se daban cuenta de que, últimamente, Harry no estaba actuando normal, bueno… Tan normal como actuaba normalmente. Desde que había confesado que Draco y él eran pareja, se había aferrado más a aquella alucinación suya y se había vuelto más apagado. Sus compañeros, Eric y Sean también lo decían.

A las 5 y media Harry volvió a su cuarto y vio que la enfermera, en un descuido, había dejado su medicina en la mesilla de noche. El bote estaba lleno. También tenía un vaso de agua al lado…

Durante dos minutos pensó en lo que podía hacer. Si tomaba más pastillas de las debidas podría tener una sobredosis y así morir en aquel mundo. Así que, no volvería a soñar con ello y viviría su realidad en Hogwarts.

Sin meditarlo mucho, Harry cogió el bote de pastillas y lo abrió, dejando la tapa en la mesilla. Miró en el interior del bote. Contando aproximadamente, había unas 30 pastillas, lo que venía a ser 30 veces más que su cantidad diaria. Si tomaba todo eso… Tal vez…

Puso en su mano derecha 7 pastillas y las miró fijamente. Volteó su cabeza para volver a mirar el bote. Todavía quedaban muchos. Puso 6 más en la mano, y otro 7… Ya tenía 20. En el bote quedaban 13. "Bueno… Tres más no haría daño", y cogió otras tres. Dejó el bote en la mesilla y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Tomó el vaso de agua con la mano izquierda y metió todas las pastillas que tenía en la boca tratando de tragarlos. Primero tragó 5, luego otro 5, y así hasta que su boca estuvo vacía, para darle un trago al vaso. "Ahora sólo falta esperar", pensó.

A las 6 de la tarde, la enfermera entró en la habitación de Harry, encontrando a éste tirado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta. Se acercó rápidamente para ver qué le pasaba. Acercó su mano a la boca y nariz del chico y notó que no respiraba. Apoyó sus manos en su pecho y vio que su corazón no latía. Miró alrededor para ver qué había pasado y se encontró con el bote de pastillas abierto y casi vacío. La enfermera soltó un sollozo y se fijo en el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba en la cama. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Se sentó en la cama, tomando la mano del chico que, una vez había estado vivo, y la acarició. Lo acarició suavemente, como se acaricia la cabecita de un bebe recién nacido.

No había sido la primera vez que un paciente se suicidaba, pero sí era la primera vez que dolía tanto. Había conocido a Harry desde los 3 años, esa era la razón por la que había decidido ser su enfermera, prometiendo curarlo lo antes posible y llevárselo consigo para tener una vida de madre e hijo. Había hecho todo lo que podía para curar aquellas alucinaciones, para verlo sonreír como solía hacer, para hablarle de lo bien que se lo pasarían, para verlo crecer como un chico normal, con problemas amorosos, peleas entre amigos… Pero ahora todo aquello era sólo un deseo que no podría ser. Un deseo roto, una promesa fallada…

-¿Qué pasa, Mary? –Preguntó otra enfermera al entrar al cuarto y ver a la mujer sentada en la cama con la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

-Ha… Ha muerto… Se ha suicidado. Una sobredosis de pastillas. –Contestó ésta con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué? –Susurró la joven ayudante en prácticas.

-No quería seguir viviendo en este mundo. Su único deseo era volver a Hogwarts, con sus amigos, su amor…

-Pero… -La chica se calló. -¿Cómo estas tú?

-¿Cómo crees? Me había hecho una promesa, iba a curarlo de aquellas alucinaciones para llevármelo conmigo, vivir juntos, ayudarle como una madre ayudaría a su hijo, darle consejos, regañarlo… Ahora todo eso es algo perdido. Ya no hay promesa que cumplir, ya no puedo curar sus alucinaciones…

-Debo… Debo avisar a la…

-Sí. Claro. Yo me quedaré aquí.

La joven en prácticas se marchó.

-¿Por qué, Harry? –Susurró.

Movió su mano para cerrar los ojos del chico y se fijó en un papel que había en la almohada, al lado de su cabeza.

Lo siento, Mary. Siento hacer algo tan… Horrendo, pero no puedo vivir en este mundo sabiendo que en otro me necesitan. Quiero estar con Draco y con mis amigos, quiero salvar a todos mis seres queridos que todavía siguen vivos de Voldemort, y si sigo aquí, no podré hacerlo, por lo que he decidido borrarme de este mundo. No sé qué pasará, quizás muero y no puedo volver a Hogwarts ni contigo, o… Quizás, y esa es la esperanza que tengo, vaya al mundo donde debo estar. Sé que me quieres mucho, yo también te quiero, pero no quiero verte sufrir cada vez que te hablo de mi mundo ni quiero que trates de curar algo que no quiero que sea curado. Esta es mi voluntad. Será difícil entenderlo pero es lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido. Si vuelvo a Hogwarts, no me olvidaré de ti, pensaré en ti todos los días, como en este mundo pensaba en Hogwarts y en mis amigos. Te echaré de menos. Y trataré de encontrar algún modo de volver a verte en un futuro.

Te quiero mucho

Y siempre te querré

Harry

-Mary, la doctora Patrick esta aquí. Debe llevar el cuerpo para hacer la autopsia.

-Sí. De acuerdo.

**.·º·.En otro lugar del universo.·º·.**

-Te quiero, Mary. Siempre te querré y nunca te olvidaré, como no lo he hecho hasta ahora. –Susurró Harry.

-¿Qué estás murmurando, Harry? Recuerda que tienes una boda a la que asistir.

-No te preocupes, estoy… Mentalizándome para esto. –Contestó Harry con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

**.·º·.En el mundo normal.·º·.**

_Te quiero, Mary. Siempre te querré y nunca te olvidaré, como no lo he hecho hasta_ _ahora._

-Harry… Espero que, donde quiera que estés, seas feliz. –Susurró Mary al viento al escuchar aquellas palabras de Harry.

**.·º·.En otro lugar del universo.·º·.**

-Yo os declaro marido y marido. Puede, besarse.

Harry y Draco, cogidos de la mano y en frente de toda aquella multitud junto con reporteros de todos los países, se besaron.

**FIN**


End file.
